peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 May 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-05-18 ; Comments *One year to the day of Ian Curtis' suicide (see also 19 May 1980), John tops and tails the programme with Joy Division numbers, in both cases in lieu of the sig and without comment. The first is the same track he played as a tribute then, and the last is the final track from the second, posthumous LP. *He also plays three tracks from the new Black Uhuru LP, which he confesses not having made his mind up about yet: the songs were chosen for him by producer Chris Lycett. *Tracklisting also available fat John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan Sessions *Moondogs, #2. Recorded 1981-04-27. No known commercial release. *Ivor Cutler, #11 repeat, first broadcast 22 April 1981. Recorded 1981-04-15. No known commercial release. 'OK I'll Count To Eight', 'Tomato Brain' and 'Oh Quartz/How Do You Do/Dirty Sky' not TX in this show. Tracklisting *'File a '''begins at start of show, after news *Joy Division: 'New Dawn Fades (LP-Unknown Pleasures)' (Factory) *'File b'' begins near end of above track *Cuban Heels: Sweet Charity (7 inch)' (Virgin) *(JP: 'All of the reviewers say it's not as good as the last one, which means one of two things: one, that the Scottish boom is over, and two, that it's not as good as the last one.')'' *Black Uhuru: 'Sistren (LP-Red)' (Mango) *Moondogs: 'I'm Not Sleeping' (Peel Session) *Dead Or Alive: 'Number Eleven (7 inch)' (Inevitable) *''(JP: 'Chartbound sound! Well, not really, but one can dream.)'' *''(JP: 'This next one was recorded in 1944, when I was five and as pretty as a picture.')'' *Hot Lips Page Band: 'Pagin' Mr Page (LP-Pagin' Mr Page)' (ASV/Living Era) *Ivor Cutler: 'Step It Out Lively Boys' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Of this next record, Pete Silverton, writing in Smash Hits, said, "Perfection for when John Peel does an all disco show." What can he mean?')'' *Simple Minds: 'The American (7 inch)' (Virgin) *Au Pairs: 'Come Again (LP-Playing With A Different Sex)' (Human) *Freddie Macgregor: 'When I'm Ready (7 inch)' (Studio One) *Esprit De Corps: 'Anxiety (7 inch)' (Come) *Moondogs: 'That's What Friends Are For' (Peel Session) *Plastics: 'Last Train To Clarksville (7 inch)' (Island) *Ivor Cutler: 'Ready/A Land Of Penguins/Her Darling' (Peel Session) *Black Uhuru: 'The Youth Of Eglinton (LP-Red)' (Mango) *4 Skins: '1984 (Compilation LP Strength Through Oi!)' (Decca) *Be Bop Deluxe: 'Kiss Of Light(LP-Singles As and Bs)' (Harvest) *Bill Nelson: 'Life Runs Out Like Sand (LP-Quit Dreaming And Get On The Beam)' (Mercury) *Moondogs: 'Home Is Where The Heart Is' (Peel Session) *Splodgenessabounds: 'Cowpunk Medlum (7 inch)' (Deram) *Little Johnny Taylor: 'Walking Barefoot Through My Rug (LP-Part Time Love)' (Charly) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: 'Spellbound (7 inch)' (Polydor) *Misunderstood: 'Children Of The Sun (7 inch)' (Cherry Red) *Ivor Cutler: 'Pellets' (Peel Session) *Wailers: 'Small Axe (LP-Burnin')' (Island) *Fall: 'Fit And Working Again (10 inch-Slates)' (Rough Trade) *Betty Davis: 'If I'm In Luck I Might Get Picked Up (LP-Betty Davis)' (Just Sunshine) *'''File b cuts out *Moondogs: 'Dream Girl' (Peel Session) *Black Uhuru: 'Carbine (LP-Red)' (Mango) *Ivor Cutler: 'Life In A Scotch Sitting Room Volume 2 Episode 16' (Peel Session) *Joy Division: 'Decades (LP-Closer)' (Factory) *'File a' ends at end of show File ;Name *a) 1981-05-18.mp3 or 19810518 Moondogs & Ivor Cutler.mp3 *b) 1981-05-18 Peel Show DB238.mp3 ;Length *a) 2.00.20 *b) 1:34:22 ;Other * a) Originally shared through assorted torrents/uploads, brought together on a now-defunct Julian Tapes (torrent) by "bbrbr57", also via Peel Newsgroup. Some of the original cassettes were running fast and the speed of the digital files may need adjustment. This is possible using Audacity and similar software. Many thanks to Julian, Kev and "bbrbr57"! * b) Created from DB238 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Archive/Julian_tapes/ *The Peel Tapes Rewound *johnpeel.com *b) Mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Papers 1981 Category:Derby Box